


No Match

by Serenity



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity/pseuds/Serenity





	No Match

"Don't!" The brown haired woman said while holding onto the boy’s arm.

"But I need to speak to Professor X." he protested. Kyle was a new student and had arrived only a few days ago.

"That will have to wait until tomorrow." the woman responded.

"But why? He said I could come to him whenever I wanted to." She could feel Kyle getting angry. Her senses sharpened because she knew this shouldn't be taken lightly. That same afternoon the boy had cut the chairs in the classroom into pieces with just his thoughts in a fit of rage.

"Yes, I know, Kyle, but there is something you need to know." the woman whispered as if speaking louder may sever a fragile thread.

The boy listened.

"When the Professor is in the great chamber in the evening you can't disturb him. It may be his death." she said softly.

The boy looked scared.

"Everybody knows and everybody respects that. So will you, Kyle." the woman demanded sternly. T

he boy didn't dare asking why Charles Xavier would die when someone opened the door to Cerebro at night. He went back to bed.

 

The woman resumed her place, waiting for the next three hours either for Charles coming out of the installation or for another unwelcome visitor to send away. When the clock struck past midnight, the doors of the chamber opened and the man in the wheelchair emerged.

"Charles." she said rising to her feet.

"Thank you, Jean" he managed. His breath was shallow, his eyes veiled in dark shadows.

"How long will you do this?" she asked, her voice drowning in worry and strain.

"Always.” he responded absently and then looked towards Jean and added: “As long as necessary." wearily driving his chair past her.

She touched his shoulder. "Any luck this time?"

He shook his head.

Jean knew Charles Xavier wouldn't stop looking until he found this one mutant again whose power no one could match, whose love no one could replace.

 


End file.
